Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, network service providers desire to offload certain mobile communications to a trusted wireless local area network (WLAN), in order to reduce congestion in a network or in some cases to provide differentiated services to subscribers. However, there are significant challenges in managing IP connectivity via a trusted WLAN access network, particularly in the context of providing multiple packet data network (PDN) support for user equipment (UE) accessing multiple PDNs via the trusted WLAN access network.